


Working For It

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Steve's obsessed, Barebacking, Beefy Bucky, Begging, Body Worship, Bucky's like a muscle bro, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Some brodude vibes, Spit As Lube, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Buckys gotten...big.Not that he's never been big. He was plenty big, always a little bigger than Steve until Steve got big too.But god, he's gotten bigger. Thicker, more muscular yet that muscle is enforced by fat now, no longer just starved muscle.He's fucking huge now, and god- it fucks Steve up.





	Working For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink bingo, I'm posting this first because it's actually the lightest one of the bunch lol. 
> 
> This is just 1 of the squares, (im covering them all) weight kink/weight gain. I realize that usually that means like fat but i decided to take a different approach on it because big, stacked, beefy, Bucky is a treasure. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Buckys gotten...big. 

Not that he's never been big. He was plenty big, always a little bigger than Steve until Steve got big too.

But god, he's gotten bigger. Thicker, more muscular yet that muscle is enforced by fat now, no longer just starved muscle. 

He's fucking huge now, and god- it fucks Steve up.

—  
Bucky comes home from his gym session, hair messy, his tank dark down his spine from sweat. He drinks down a protein shake quickly as he pulls out a Tupperware container from the fridge, tossing it in the microwave and downing the rest of the shake. 

It's only 11 and he's on his second meal of the day. 

Steve shakes his head, glancing away from his notebook to Bucky who gives him a soft smile, tossing his container and a fork onto the table before seating himself in front of Steve.

“How was the workout?” Steve asks, watching bucky as he shovels down food.

“Good, you should have gone,” he says around a mouthful, chugging down water to chase it. 

“I'll go tonight, don't worry.“ 

Bucky nods, eating more. He lets out a burp that to Steve is fucking hilarious, but to any other civilized human being would be disgusting.

“You're getting big, fast,” Steve comments, still watching Bucky eat. 

And god, he's gotten so fucking big. His body thick, not so defined anymore, but massive, bigger than Steve now. His biceps alone so big that Steve's not sure if he could even fit two hands around them. 

Bucky chuckles, finishing off the last of his meal, “You think so? I feel like it's coming on too slow.” 

“How?” Steve laughs, “You're massive.” 

Bucky smiles charmingly, “You like my muscles Stevie?” he teases.

Steve feels his face heat up, “I like a lot of things about you,” he responds. 

That makes Bucky let out a soft little hum, asking, “Like what baby?” obviously trying to push Steve into complimenting him. 

“Like how much you love fishing for compliments,” Steve says chuckling. 

Buckys smile raises, full of surprise, “Wow sweetheart, getting mouthy on me.”

Steve shrugs, challenging him, “I said I like your fishing.” It's sort of like a game, he can feel the tension in the room rising.

Bucky nods his head, “Mhm,” he hums, lifting himself to lean over the table a bit, “What do you like the most?” 

Tapping his pencil on the table, Steve plays nonchalant, his eyes keep on Bucky's and he sees something in there, something needy that he wants to rip apart. 

He watches the muscles under bucky's skin flex, biceps squeezing “I love your arms,” Steve says, reaching out to squeeze at them.

Bucky lets his tongue out, licking at his lips, “Yeah?” he questions, flexing his biceps tighter. 

Steve nods, lifting himself to his feet so he can lean in closer to Bucky. Their foreheads touching. 

“Yeah, and your chest,” Steve slides his hands up, letting them drag over Bucky's chest, squeeze at his pecs some.

Bucky licks at his lips again, mouth pulling open as Steve rubs at his nipples from over his shirt. “Mhm,” he groans. 

“I love all of you Buck, fucking perfect body I swear.” Steve feels his dick fatten up. Watches as bucky's pupils grow, lips getting red from biting at them. “Just wanna fucking watch you flex em’ see you get all sweaty working out. You're so big,” he doesn’t mean to sound as needy as he does. 

Bucky grins, hand coming up to hold at Steve's neck, like he's trying to pull Steve in to kiss him. 

“But my favorite thing about you baby,” Steve starts, leaning his mouth in until he's sure that Bucky can feel the heat of his breath against his own. “My favorite thing is, no matter how big you get, no matter how much muscle you put on, I can still bend you over like the slut you are and get you begging for my dick.” 

Bucky groans, deep and desperate, and Steve shuts him up by finally pulling him in to kiss. His mouth sharp and vicious against the softness of Buckys.

—  
Their mouths never separate, even as Steve shifts around the table. Moving until he and Bucky are standing, hands squeezing at Bucky's chest. 

Bucky moans into the kiss, tugging at Steve's shirt until Steve gets the hint, pulling away to yank it over his head as Bucky does the same. Fuck, Bucky's abs flex with his movements, thick and cut and- shit. Steve can't help but stare.

Suddenly Bucky pulls Steve back against him, keeping their mouths locked while he manages to get Steve's pants down and then his own. His hand instantly dipping down to squeeze at Steve's cock. Grip wrapping nice and tight around it, tugging until Steve feels a groan squeeze out of himself.

God- his belly twists, hunger building up in him. He has to make himself gain a little self control before he just pushes Bucky over and shoves in. Wants it so bad it hurts.  
He pulls away, refusing to let bucky chase him back in. Moves his lips to Bucky's neck so he won't just start feeling on his skin- those fucking muscles. 

He lowers his hand to Bucky's dick. Bucky lets out a growl, curling his hips into it.

Both of their hands works quick, pulling tight until Steve knows that's he's gonna fucking cum if it doesn't stop. 

He moves back, gasping just a little, trying to get his bearings straight. “Climb on the table,” he demands, pushing Bucky back. “Better hope you don't break it.” 

Bucky grins, licking at his goddamn lips again. “What are you gonna do once i'm up there?” he asks teasingly. 

And fuck, the things Steve wants to do. 

He manages to push his hand back, wrapping them around Bucky again. Grabs his ass and pulls it apart until Bucky's panting against his chest as he says, “Well, I planned on putting my dick in there.” 

—  
Bucky puts himself just on goddamn display. Ass up, on his knees with his chest down, head in his arms, so his back slopes so fucking nice. His ass spread open, quads flexed tight. 

Goddamn- Steve can't keep himself from bringing a palm down, slapping Bucky's ass. 

It makes bucky shove his ass back, keening, “C’mon baby, please,” he whines, rolling his hips and flexing his thighs 

Steve grips his ass, pulling it open even wider as he spits a wad of saliva at his hole, catching it with his thumb before it runs down and dragging it back up into him. He doesn't push in, not yet, just circles his thumb around it. 

“You want it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky groans, “Give it to me.” 

God- that's all it really takes for Steve to give in, bending down and licking up into Bucky's ass hungrily. 

Bucky huffs, grinding his ass back as Steve licks and fucks his tongue in, squeezing Bucky's ass while he does it. 

He fucking loves this, it's his favorite fucking thing, he thinks. Because no matter how big bucky gets, no matter how much he eats or how much he puts on. How fucking masculine he gets. He's always a slut for it, always wants it so bad that he'll whine and beg for it. 

He's got at least 30 pounds in muscle on Steve now but he still fucking cries for it like a little bitch. 

And Steve fucking loves it. Steve promises he'll fuck the shit out of him no matter how big he gets. 

He pulls his head up, working a few fingers in, to see Bucky, cheek down on the table, drooling and gasping, eyes shut, desperate. His back muscles shift and Steve wants to touch him bad, drags his free hand down bucky's spine as his other hand twists 3 fingers in loosely. He stretches his torso to spit more saliva against Bucky's ass, slick him up more. 

“You like that?” he asks.

Bucky swallows, mouth moving openly as he gathers his head back, “Yeah, ah- yeah Steve.”

“You want more? You want my dick?” Steve asks, fucking his fingers in. 

Bucky lets out a sort of sob sound, weak and sloppy and it makes Steve's insides twist up with how small it is. How submissive it sounds to come from something so big. Bucky shifts, spreading his legs, “Fuck yes, give me it.” 

Steve suddenly grabs bucky by the hips, pulling him until Bucky manages to get to it and pull himself down. His legs down so his feet touch the floor, chest against the table.

Steve spits a couple of times onto his dick, stroking it in, and then spits into bucky's ass again, pulling him open with the hand that isn't on his own dick. 

“Ask me to put my cock in your ass.” he says, squeezing at it to keep from just pushing in, his thumb rubbing at Bucky's hole. 

Bucky groans, reaching back to hold himself open, “please, fuck- please baby, please put your cock in my ass.”

Something just fucking feral, jolts through Steve, making him growl as he moves up and slides his cock in, in one shove. 

Bucky lets out a sharp yelp, ass squeezing in response and Steve stays still to let him adjust to it. It's so fucking warm, just dry enough to feel nice and tight. Bucky moans out pathetically, clenching down. 

Buckys tough, he'll survive, Steve thinks.Watching Bucky squirm is his favorite part. 

“Fuck,” Bucky whispers, finally relaxing into it. He lets out a shaky breath and finally shifts his body, loosening up all those muscles. “Go slow,” he asks, voice soft. 

Steve feels it running through his veins, his chest aching. Christ- he wants to just destroy him. To break him. 

He runs his palms along the rigid curves of Bucky's hips, slowly pulling his cock out. The drag smooth and hot and relenting. He spits onto Buckys hole and drags out with it.

Bucky grabs at the table for purchase, whimpering like he hurts and the sounds make Steve feel dizzy. He slowly works up a rhythm, pulling out little by little then packing his cock back in. 

—  
He spits onto his dick until things are considerably more slick, making his own decision to really fucking get to it. 

Grinds his hips in and then pulls back before plowing in again, shoving deep up into Bucky and forcing a cry out of him.

Before he knows it he's slamming in quick and nasty, hips slapping Bucky's ass as Bucky moans and cries with each shove in. 

“Fuck, you're so fucking good, all that work on your body, all fucking big, but you'll always just be my little slut wont you?” 

Bucky lets out more noises, refusing to answer. 

“Tell me how much of a slut you are baby? How much you just love my dick in your ass. You can work out as much as you want but all you'll ever be is my little bitch, won't you? Tell me what you are.” 

Finally Bucky responds, huffing as Steve's dick fucks into him, “Yeah- Oh god- I'm your slut.” 

“Yeah thats right,” Steve growls, fucking out the last bit of stamina he has in him until he's packing in real deep, shooting inside of Bucky as he says, “Mine,” like Bucky's his property, his to wreck.

—  
He's so breathless that he just drapes himself forward, taking a breath until he has the energy to stand back up and get Bucky off like he deserves. 

That is, until he notices Bucky panting too, hand pulling at his soft dick as cum pools in the floor. 

“Fuck,” Steve groans, his dick softening inside of Bucky. 

Bucky chuckles breathlessly, sweat running down a dip in his back. Those goddamn muscles of his all shiny with sweat. Steve has to force himself not to just fucking bite into him.

He slowly pulls out, cum spilling from Bucky's hole, dirty. Bucky makes a sound of disgust, standing up wobbly. 

Cum runs wet down his leg and he laughs, grabbing Steves shoulder for stability. “It's a good thing I needed a shower anyway.” he mumbles. 

Steve imagines that, Bucky in the shower, his body all soapy, all wet and clean and fuck if that doesn't fill Steve with want all over again. 

“Can I join?” he asks. 

Bucky chuckles, saying, “I’d be offended if you didn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify, the specific way that Bucky is putting on muscle so fast in this is something called gains. Its essentially just a lot of eating and a lot of working out. So generally someone that's really invested into making gains will go on a schedule of like, eat a meal, workout, eat another meal, eat 3 more meals throughout the day, workout some more, then eat another meal, all of which are usually just pre-prepared plastic containers full of very bland, flavorless, grilled chicken and steamed vegetable, and then chasing it with like 3 bottles of water to help it digest, to take in as much protein and nutrients as possible. So Buckys basically just eating and eating and eating and then converting that into muscle by lifting a ton of weights and doing a ton of squats and mostly like not a whole lot of cardio. It's all just building on muscle. 
> 
> Anyway- I don't actually condone anyone in real life eating a full meal and then directly after, no bathroom trip in between, proceeding to take it up the butt. I just want you guys to know that no one should actually be about that life. But i love fiction, fiction is great. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr!](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
